


Gaming Weekend (Michael Mell x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Video Game, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff
Summary: Based on a request I was sent on tumblr. You are Jeremy's little sister in this story.





	Gaming Weekend (Michael Mell x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I was sent on tumblr. You are Jeremy's little sister in this story.

Slowly your eyelids opened as the morning sunlight beamed through your bedroom window. Lazily you stretched your body as far as you could under the bed sheets before sitting up, ready to start the day.   
About to fully submerge back under the duvet, you remembered what day it was. True it was Saturday but this was not just any weekend. Practically jumping out of bed, you rummage through your closet. What to wear? Something casual but kind of smart? You weren't entirely sure why but you felt the need to look at least presentable but not in the trying so hard kind of way. Well you couldn't go wrong with one of your favourite shirts and jeans. It looked good but was also super comfy.

Smiling at your outfit choice, excitement began to flow through you. This weekend Michael was staying. You had known him for most of your life. He was in your brother's year at school and the pair were practically inseparable. The weekend was bound to be filled to the brim with video games, geeking out and the three of you barely leaving your basement. Growing up with Jeremy as your brother, it was impossible for you not to catch the gaming bug. It was hilarious when you were younger and beat him at a multilayer game because he would mysteriously not play that game anymore. You hadn't seen Michael for a while and why would you? Jeremy was his best friend, not you. Sometimes it was a struggle but you needed to remember that. Had it really been that long since you last saw him? It sure felt like it was. It was annoying to know that Jeremy frequently went to Michael's house to play games or just hang out. You get that they travelled straight from school but still. You had no idea that you were actually invited to these game nights by Michael but Jeremy always forgot to pass the message on to you. He would only remember when Michael asked where you were.

Walking down the hallway you shut your eyes tightly in embarrassment as a flash of leg appeared in view.  "Dad, please put some pants on. Just once." you grimaced, opening your eyes again.   
"Aw, come on (Y/N) you see this every day." your father protested.   
"Just because I see it every day, doesn't mean that I want to." you replied, making your dad laugh as he walked passed you.   
Quietly you crept down into the basement. It was obvious that it hadn't been used for quite a long time as video games were scattered across the floor in addition to other mess that covered the room. Quickly you tidied it so it at least looked presentable. You also stocked the table top with various snacks and drinks that you had carried down from your kitchen. Knowing your brother, he probably would have just left it how it was.

After finishing getting ready, you sit in the lounge, watching Jeremy eating his breakfast. His head bent down so you could only see his mop of messy brown hair in his half asleep state.   
"So, when is Michael meant to get here?" you say nonchalantly, picking up a newspaper in an attempt to make yourself look busy and uninterested. The truth was that no matter how much you tried to distract yourself, Michael's arrival was all you could think about. You could see Jeremy shrug his shoulders in response to your question. Patiently waiting, your eyes continue to read the day's headlines.

You were so engrossed with the paper that you almost didn't hear the doorbell. Thinking it was best not to appear so eager, you continue to sit in your seat as Jeremy stood up to open the door.   
"Jeremy my buddy." said Michael as he and Jeremy tapped their hands, arms and legs together in their secret handshake. Jeremy stood aside so he could step in through the doorway.   
"Where is she?" Michael mumbled as his eyes frantically scanned the room for you.   
"Michael" you beamed, walking into the room.   
"Little Heere!" he exclaimed opening his arms wide. The old nickname was laughable now as you were pretty much the same height as him. Eagerly you jogged up to him as he scooped you up into a hug. Pulling away, you were happy to see that Michael had the same big goofy smile on his face that mirrored your own. It really had been too long. However to your surprise, he still looked the same with his dark gravity defying hair and his red hoodie which seemed to have gained a couple of new badges since you saw him last.

Your brother led the way to the basement. "Excuse the mess. I haven't had the chance to clean up and-" Jeremy started before looking around the room that you had tidied up this morning. Staring at it in silence.   
"Thanks (Y/N)" Michael chuckled as the pair of you walked into the room with Jeremy trailing behind with a confused expression still etched on his face.   
"Why don't we start with a classic" Jeremy said as he plugged in an old game console before sitting on the couch. You sat on the floor despite Michael offering you a seat. He gave up when you insisted that he was a guest and therefore should sit comfortably. The three of you took it in turns to play the game as you all got through the refreshments. Hours passed as you were glued to the screen. It was only when you reached over to grab a handful of chips to find that there was none that you snapped back to reality.

"Be right back" you say standing up to head upstairs. Silently giggling as the boys simply nodded in acknowledgement. In all honesty it was nice to just stretch your legs. Now out of the basement, you took it as an opportunity to check on your father. He seemed ok despite still not managing to put on a pair of pants. You made him a cup of coffee before returning back to the stuffy basement with arms filled with food. Looking at the TV you saw that they had just finished playing a game.   
"Move over J" you say, squeezing in between the two boys on the couch. "So, what are you playing now?"   
Jeremy looked at Michael and then back at you. Your brother's expression made it look like you could practically see the cogs turning in his mind.

"Why don't we all play Mario Kart together?" he suggested whilst not looking directly in your eyes. Michael's face fell a little at the suggestion as the realisation dawned on him. You were brilliant at Mario Kart and you very rarely lost. So ever since you were children your brother would let you play Mario Kart because you would win all the time. It was always a way of making you happy before Jeremy would play the next game with Michael alone. So whenever he suggested Mario Kart you knew it would be the last game you played that night. A part of you thought that maybe tonight would be different, that you would all take turns playing games equally but no, it was just the same as always. You couldn't help but let out a sigh, which made your brother finally look at you.   
"(Y/N) I know that you haven't seen Michael for a while but there's this new expansion and we need to try it out before anyone else does." Jeremy said apologetically. Sure you were siblings but when it came to gaming especially with new games, Michael always had first dibs. Anyway it was ok as there was still tomorrow.   
"It's ok." you reply with a reassuring smile. "Boys prepare to have your butts kicked!" you exclaimed, making the pair of them laugh.

You played a healthy amount of rounds of Mario Kart before you finally stopped as Jeremy was practically bursting out of his seat to play the new expansion.   
"You can always take my controller if you want." Michael said whilst Jeremy was changing over the consoles. His words had taken you completely by surprise. Never in all of the years that you had known him had he offered up the chance for him to play a brand new game.   
"Th-thank you. I-I think J-Jeremy really wanted you to play it." you stuttered quickly turning your face away as you felt it get hotter. What on earth was wrong with you? It was just Michael.

The game they were playing was full of zombies, the graphics were amazing but sadly the story was a little boring. The levels had endless waves of zombies that the boys had to plough through. Their eyes constantly stared at the screen and all that could be heard was the constant tapping of fingers pressing the controller buttons. You don't remember how many levels had been played but you must have been sat there for a long time as you started to feel uncomfortable. Sitting up, you readjust your clothes before relaxing back into the couch once more. You still didn't feel cozy enough, it's like you needed a cushion or wait. You had an idea, I mean surely they wouldn't mind. Slowly you leant to the side and your head gently rested on Michael's shoulder. Briefly he looked down at you, a small smile creeping across his face before his gaze returned to the screen.   
You weren't quite sure what it was, the warmth of Michael in his hoodie that you gently nuzzled into or the dark gameplay on the screen. Whatever it was you were completely unable to stop your eyelids from slowly closing before you drifted off to sleep. Something that did not go unnoticed by Michael. Luckily Jeremy was too engrossed in the game to notice the blush that filled Michael's face as he glanced at your peacefully sleeping form.

After playing a couple more rounds Michael said "Hey I think your sister has the right idea. We should call it a night." Jeremy paused the game and chuckled when he caught sight of you.   
"Yeah, I don't feel so great now anyway. Probably been staring at the screen for too long." he said whilst stretching his arms and legs out. He then froze in realisation.   
"Oh but you usually crash on the couch down here. I'll move (Y/N) so she goes to bed." Jeremy said whilst pulling blankets out from under the table.   
"Don't sweat it. You head on up and I'll wake her up. Your voice isn't sounding so good." Michael replied. Jeremy lifted a hand in acknowledgement as he walked up the stairs.

Michael then thought about the matter at hand. It seemed such a shame that he had to wake you. Maybe he didn't have to. Perhaps the two of you could stay here like this. You were adorable. Wait what was he thinking? You was also his best friend's sister. Slowly Michael sat up and began to move off of the sofa. It surprised him when despite being asleep you reached out and grabbed one his arms before pulling it back towards you. Letting out a quiet moan as you did so, frustrated by the sudden loss of warmth and comfort. A small chuckle escaping Michael's lips whilst you grew still again as you cuddled the sleeve of his hoodie. It was making the whole situation a lot more difficult for him. Lifting his other arm he placed his hand on one of yours. Gently he started to stroke it with his thumb.   
"(Y/N)" he called softly. Your eyes started to open lazily.   
"Mmm?" was all you could respond with in your sleepy state.   
"We thought that you might find your own bed more comfortable than this old couch and you would probably get a better night sleep." he whispered.   
"Oh, ok" you replied groggily as you started to stand up. You unsteadily wandered up the stairs with half opened eyes. Michael's laughter could be heard in the distance. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

You had woken up earlier than expected. Probably due to the excitement of Michael staying the weekend. After eagerly getting dressed, you get ready and head towards the kitchen. Freezing when you get there.   
"Dad! Pants! Come on we have a guest." you pleaded to your father who yet again was wearing a shirt, underpants and a robe that he never seemed to tie closed. Who started to chuckle as he walked towards you holding his morning coffee.   
"Oh honey. It's nothing that Michael hasn't seen before." he replied whilst booping you on the nose before walking off.  Rolling your eyes you start to look through the kitchen cupboards. You figured that seeing as you were the first one awake, then you should make breakfast. Besides the boys will probably already be awake. Guests should be first as you poured out a drink. It might have been a while but you still remember what Michael's favourite was. Gathering it together, you placed his breakfast on a tray before carefully carrying it towards the basement.

As you descend the staircase that led into the basement there was no sign of movement. Approaching the couch your initial worry melted away as you could hear quiet snores. Gently you placed the tray on the table, trying not to make any noise. Looking up, you couldn't help but stare at Michael. He was asleep on his front, sprawled across the couch. His bare legs poking out from underneath the blanket as they hung over the edge. His glasses were on the table. It had been so long since you had seen him without them on his face. You'd forgotten how cute he looked. Shaking your head a little to get rid of the thought in your mind, you return back upstairs.

Walking into the kitchen you spot Jeremy devouring his breakfast, so you sit opposite him to eat your own. His face was pale yet very flushed and dark circles framed his eyes. He looked terrible.   
"Are you ok?" you asked despite already knowing the answer. He just shot you an icy glare. Your eyes looked down to your breakfast as you both continued to eat in silence. The pair of you jumped slightly as a new person entered the room.   
"Hey Heere and Heere. (Y/N) thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious." said a now clothed Michael.   
"Don't come too close. I'm really unwell." Jeremy's voice was hoarse and weak. "Sorry dude but I think I'm going to go back to bed." Carefully he stood up and started to stagger out of the room.   
"J catch!" you called throwing items over to him. He looked down to see a pack of painkillers and a box of tissues in his hands. "If you need anything just let me know. Try and get some rest." After an exchange of smiles, Jeremy continued to walk out of the room.

You weren't sure why but you felt a bit guilty. Jeremy was just as excited for this weekend as you were.   
"So what video game would you like to play first?" Michael asked putting an arm around your shoulders. Your worry melted away as a giggle escaped your lips. He always knew how to lighten the mood.   
"Ok but first we need supplies." you laughed. You gathered handfuls of snacks and Michael helped by carrying drinks into the basement. At first you were unsure of what to do, Jeremy always took control and picked the games. Now you had Michael all to yourself and it would definitely make up for all of those gaming nights that you had missed.   
"Let's warm up with a classic." you say whilst pushing a Sonic 2 game cartridge into an old Sega console before relaxing into the couch. It was one of your favourite games from your childhood. The bright colours and easy controls brought on a wave of nostalgia. Laughter filled the basement whenever one of you lost a life. After playing a lot of levels, you decided to stop for a snack break.

"You can choose the next game if you like." you say as you catch Michael laughing under his breath at you stuffing your face full of chips. Changing the console you hear him humming as he decides which disc to put in. Returning to the couch, you were slightly unnerved by the huge grin that he had spread across his face. All became clear when the game's title illuminated the screen. 'Tekken'. He couldn't help but stare at you smugly as your face fell a little.   
"Nervous?" he smirked.   
"Oh it's on Mell." you smiled with burning eyes, your competitive streak on full display.   
"Really? Because I recall that I have learnt every character's move set and you always just mash the buttons together. How can you possibly win?" he questioned.   
"Oh, I have my ways." you reply, causing Michael to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. The pair of you chose your characters and played a few rounds. His eyes kept darting in your direction to see what you would do.

You continued to play and Michael was right, you were losing most of the fights against him. However, that was all about to change.   
"I wanna be the very best... Like no one's ever was." you started to sing, a mischievous grin plastered on your face.   
"Wait is that?" Michael interjected. Despite him starting to get distracted, you carried on as if nothing was happening.   
"To catch them is my real test..." you continued. The truth was that Michael was just as big of a Pokémon fan as you. You singing the theme tune but not finishing it would tear him up inside. The silence became awkwardly long and you knew that he'd have to sing the next line sometime, despite trying his best not to.   
"To train them is my cause." he added. That moment of absent-mindedness was his downfall as your character delivered a finishing blow, knocking Michael's to the ground. He stared at you with burning eyes as you tried your best to look innocent. This game just got serious.

The singing went up a level when Michael decided to lightly jab you in the side with his elbow, successfully making you press the wrong button on your controller. A playful growl emanated from your throat as you started to jab his side in retaliation. This went on back and forth for some time until you decided to crank it up a notch. You weren't entirely sure what his reaction would be but you needed to stop him from kicking your butt. Looking at him, you could see he was completely engrossed in the game. His tongue pocked out of his mouth slightly in concentration. It was now or never. Gathering all of your courage, you leant over to him and mashed the buttons on his controller, resulting in his character being knocked out.

Michael's mouth opened and was left ajar in shock. He paused the game and set the controller on the table.   
"No way" he said in disbelief, staring at you. You looked at him, nervous by his reaction. The nerves faded away as he started to smile playfully.   
"I told you I would win." you smiled triumphantly.  Michael continued to stare at you for a minute until he made up his mind. He had no choice. He'd have to sort the whole thing out the old-fashioned way. You instantly recognised the look in his eye. Vividly remembering it from your childhood. Quickly you attempted to defend yourself but it was too late.

Knowing from previous experience which spots to go for, Michael started to tickle you. Instantly your body laid down on the couch, your arms and legs began to flail in attempt to get him to stop but it was no use. You were just too ticklish. Michael hovered over you, preventing any means of escape. The only retaliation you had was trying to tickle him as well but his hoodie worked as an impressive shield.   
"Michael! Please!" you said whilst giggling. The sound of both yours and Michael's laughter loudly rang throughout the basement. Somehow you finally found a way to push his hands away. Your sides hurt from laughing so hard. After managing to get your breath back you looked at Michael who was also breathing heavily.

Michael chuckled thinking that he had won but you stared at him, snickering as you did so.   
"Is that all you've got Mell? Do your worst." You were not going to be outdone despite being now flustered.    
"Maybe I will." he smirked. Before he knew what he was doing, Michael leant forward and lightly pressed his lips onto yours. It was as if something that you both had always wanted finally happened. Suddenly everything clicked. It felt so right, even though it probably shouldn't have been. A truly perfect moment. It ended just as soon as it had started. Michael quickly moved away as his body tensed up and his eyes grew wide in realisation of what he'd just done. The boundary of friendship had officially been crossed. Michael was pretty certain that Jeremy would kill him. The pair of you stared at each other's equally scarlet faces.

You quietly giggled to cut the tension. Though he still looked worried, his brain rapidly thinking about all of the possible consequences of his actions. You continued to stare into his eyes, trying your best not to get completely lost in them.   
"I said is that all you got?" you asked whilst biting your lip slightly to signal to Michael that it was ok. Seizing the moment, you pulled the collar of his hoodie towards you and your lips crashed onto his once more. Michael's fingers tangled into your hair as he passionately kissed you back.

"(Y/N) we're out of-" said a familiar voice that came from somewhere behind the sofa. Abruptly, they stopped talking as they gasped in shock.   
Suddenly you felt Michael's body jump as well as your own. Quickly you parted your lips from one another. Panting as you stared into each other’s eyes. The both of you too nervous to turn around to look at a very shocked Jeremy who was frozen to the spot, shakily clutching an empty box of tissues.


End file.
